Fire and Ice Tome
by RainbowWhisper
Summary: Follow the story of Shardi, a Redguard who was forced to leave Hamerfell. For six years she travelled all across Tamriel until she finally stumbled to Skyrim. Join Shardi, the Dragonborn as she involves herself in civil war.
1. Word from Author

**Word from Author **

Welcome, dear reader, to "**Fire and lce Tome**".

Do not worry, I will soon leave you alone in cosy chair with this tome in your hands. I just peeked over to offer you a hot cup of coffee, or tea if you would prefer, and to give you little introduction.

As you might or might not noticed, this Tome is only one of main five in the collection named "**Heroes of Skyrim**".

All five stories are interlaced, meaning that by any time you might get a glimpse of main character from other story in this one, usually part that was merely mentioned there while are explored in greater depth in here. If you have difficulties phantom what I mean, read first chapter of " _Fire and Ice Tome_", then do the same with first chapter of "_Kiss and Kill Tome_".

In this story you will follow the life of Redguard vagabond Shardi. I shall not tell more of it in order to not spoil the fun of reading. But I will give you one hint: Stormcloack.

I hope that you shall enjoy the time spent gazing into these pages and would like to remind you, that I open-heartedly accept reviews and criticisms and wish that you leave your scribblings behind, telling me of your thoughts. If you are a shy one and do not wish for all see your thoughts, remember that you can always share them with me via PM.

With that said, I leave you to your reading.

_**Post Scrip:**_ For more information regarding the "_Heroes of Skyrim_" Collection cast your eyes upon my profile.


	2. Ch 1: Desert Rose

****Author's notes:** **_This chapter was revised due to story becoming part of larger project. For more info cast your eyes on __"Author's__ words" at the very begging of the tale or at my profile. Nothing realy changed. Thank you all who reviewed, put it on alert and favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: DESERT ROSE<strong>

Shardi stood gazing in the distance with her dreamy eyes. The setting of the sun coloured the sands of The Alik'r Desert in amazing shades of orange, pink and red. The air was still and pressing on the chest. A hint of tear formed in the corner of her eye. This would be the last time she would be allowed to see the sun.

An old man approached her, his face hidden under the hood he wore, only his grey eyes were uncovered: "Come Shardi, it is time, my child."

Shardi slowly turned around, noticing the outstretched hand waiting for hers. She hesitated to take it: "Father... why must I join Anthotis bloodline?"

Man sighted hard, his eyes gazing past his daughters face, covered by the finest veil: "For our family, Shardi... "

Sun left horizon, sand turning to shades of bluish grey. "Yes... but why?" Shardi wanted to know, wanted to understand why her life would be given away.

"My forefathers made a pact with Anthotis bloodline long ago. Child cursed by magic would be, at proper age, willingly given to them... to purge the wickedness... so that others would live in peace, could sleep at night in ease,..." he answered her whispering as he tried to mask the pain he felt.

Shardi took slow steps towards her father, felling warm sand under her bare feet. She slightly raised her veil and softly kissed his cheek before letting it fall again. "I am ready, father," she sighed.

He put his hands lightly on her shoulder and pulled her close, the last embrace he would have with his most beloved daughter, he held her for a moment before pushing her gently away. He gave her kiss on the forehead, left his hands fall from her and nodded.

Slowly they left for the ruin where the ritual would be performed to turn Shardi over to Anthotis.

* * *

><p>Hell broke loose. Vampire was killing vampire. Shardi was confused and frightened as she woke from her sleep.<p>

She could hardly remember the ritual that was performed, feeling weak by the lose of blood, she shivered.

She seen her new "family" being slaughtered by their own kind and stared petrified when one of them appeared before her and grabbed her in his arms.

He looked around and as he saw everybody engaged in battle, he pressed a button on the wall. Part of wall slid away and revealed a hidden passage.

He ran into darkness, carrying Shardi and after a while he stopped, letting her down. Shardi kept silent all the way, too frightened to say anything at all.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. There was no concern heard in his voice, despite the nature of the question.

"No," she answered weakly.

"Good," he nodded. "Run out of here. When you feel sand under your feet again just keep running straight for a mile. You will come upon small oasis. Go left from there until you see a weathered rock. Turn right from there and you will find one of our Sanctuaries. Did you get that?"

"Straight to oasis, left to rock and then right," her eyes were widely open.

"You can't miss it, you will see. Tell them that we were attacked by Thrafey. They will know what to do."

"Thrafey," she repeated after him.

"Good. Now run!" he said. "The sun will be up soon." He turned around and darted back from where they come.

She stared after him for a moment then ran as fast as she was able. She found the oasis, she found the rock... but then she crumbled into sand, too tired to continue.

* * *

><p>Shardi jumped as soon as she regained her consciousness. She found herself in a tent, an unknown Redguard woman looking kindly at her.<p>

"No need to be frightened girl," the woman said softly. "I am Iszara."

"Shardi." She nodded.

Iszara smiled: "You are a lucky one, Shardi. I found you in the sand, alone. You would have surely..." she paused, thinking her next words carefully,"...passed away if I wouldn't come by."

"But I am..." Shardi was confused.

"No, you are not Shardi. You were inflicted with Sanguinare Vampiris, yes, to third stage, but I have cured you," Iszara explained.

"I need to tell them of Thrafey..." Shardi suddenly remembered what she was supposed to do. "I need to go..."

Iszara tilted her head: "Ah yes, one vampire bloodline against another, a long lasting dispute indeed," she laughed. "But do you want to be one of...them?"

"No... However, my family... I must..." she mumbled.

Iszara smiled warmly: "You already did what was demanded of you, Shardi. Why do it again?"

"I need to honour..." Shardi said.

"But you already did! And then I have returned your life back to you, to do as you wish." Iszara laughed warmly. "Shardi, the Anthotis will believe you have died under the sun, they have no way of knowing otherwise. You are free!"

"Why...?" Shardi has hard time to understand.

Iszara threw her hands in the air: "Who knows why Satakal destroyed one world of yours and gave you opportunity to wander the next one. Maybe you have caught his eyes or what is more likely, you managed to escape his gaze unseen."

"What should I do..."

"Do whatever you wish! You can return to The Anthotis, I am sure they would welcome you back or... you can make a life for yourself, away from Hammerfell and Alik'r Desert," Iszara sighted and touched Shardi's cheek. "Life waits!"

Shardi nodded with a whisper of a smile feathering her lips.

"But first, rest yourself, child. The world will be still out there tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Shardi spent weeks enjoying Iszara's hospitality, drinking deeply from her wisdom discovering secrets of potion-making and learning the basics of swordplay from her son Thaik.<p>

Achel, Iszara's husband, told her of foreign cultures and explore the world of Nirn on the map with her.

Weeks have passed and Shardi became restless. Iszara often found her gazing into distances, thinking of lands beyond the sand.

"Iszara," one day Shardi said, without looking at the woman, her eyes still on horizon.

"The day has come," Iszara nodded knowingly.

"I am..." she turned to kind woman.

Iszara smiled kindly: "We know, you are sorry, you are grateful, we know child. Go! Fly into the world!"

"Thank you... for everything." Shardi whispered.

Next day, early in morning, Shardi said goodbye to kind nomadic family.

"Tava guide you!" Iszara whispered after Shardi.

* * *

><p>Shardi walked from High Rock all the way to Daggerfall. She explored the Summerset Isle. She hunted in forests of Valenwood on her way to Elsweyr. She passed through Cyrodiil on her way to Black Marsh. She explored Morrowind and stumbled her way back to Cyrodiil. She lived a nomad's life.<p>

Six years have passed from when she last felt the sands of Alik'r Desert under her feet. She wondered how her family lives, what happened with The Anthotis, how fares Iszara, but she knew; she would never return.

At last, one day, she crossed the border and entered Skyrim...

On her first day in the land of Nords, she was caught by Imperial Soldiers while hunting for a deer. They dragged there before their commanding officer where she was interrogated and declared to be a spy. She tried to defend herself, but her words and pleas fell on bare ground. She was sentenced to death.

Shardi tried to escape on same night and failed miserably as a soldier hit her on head with his Mace. She lost consciousness and was restrained once more.


	3. Ch 2: Execution

****Author's notes:** **_This chapter was revised due to story becoming part of larger project. For more info cast your eyes on __"Author's__ words" at the very begging of the tale or at my profile. Nothing realy changed. Thank you all who reviewed, put it on alert and favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: EXECUTION<strong>

Shardi's dreams were filled with sun caressing the sands of Alk'r Desert. Then the sun of her dreams turned from brilliant yellow into bright blue. The fine sands of the desert turned into sparkling white. The hot still air was exchanged for bitter-cold wind. Terrible thunder-like voice split the sky and added to the chill. Black dot appeared on the horizon and grew larger until it shaped into Ebony-black dragon. It looked her in the eye as it opened its muzzle: "DOVAHKIIN!" Shardi's eyes flew open.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you are finally awake," the blonde-haired Nord sitting across from her said.<p>

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked in confusion, trying to remember what happened to her.

"I heard the soldiers talking about you, said that you tried to escape and got hit on the head," the man shrugged," ...as for where we are..., we are on our way to Helgen." His voice gained dreamy quality to it as he gazed past Shardi: "You know - I was sweet on a girl from Helgen some time ago..." He shook his head as he let go of the memory: "I am Ralof and here beside me is a horse thief Lokir."

"We don't belong here, you and I," Lokir almost cried.

"Belonging or not, we are brothers in binds," Ralof said.

"What will they do to us," the horse-thief cried.

"Doesn't really matter, horse-thief, but Sovngarde awaits," Ralof said with reverence.

"It is all because of these Stormcloaks! The Empire was nice and lazy until that bastard Ulfric had too..." Lokir whined.

"Show some respect horse-thief!" Ralof shouted at Lokir. "That's Ulfric Stormcloak himself there!"

"Silence!" The Imperial soldier barked at them.

"Ulfric?" squeaked Lokir. "Then we are really going to die!" he cried out and started to pray to all the Divines he could remember.

"So Redguard, what should we call you?" Ralof turned his attention back at Shardi.

Shardi did not hear him as she was staring at Ulfric not really registering that he was staring back at her.

"Lass?" Ralof attempted to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she slowly turned her head towards the Nord.

"What is your name, lass? What people call you by?" his eyebrows furrowed. Ulfric chuckled slightly.

"Oh yes, sorry," blush coloured her cheeks. "Shardi, my name is Shardi."

"You choose a really bad time to come to Skyrim, Shardi," he said sadly.

"Tell me about it," she laughed bitterly.

"You came here from Hamerfell?" Ralof asked curiously.

"You could say that," she smiled. "It took me around, oh, six years or so."

Ulfric chuckled again.

"Six years?" Ralof looked at her incredulously. "Why did it take you so long?"

"Well, Ralof, the easiest way to explain it would be to say that I took a long way around, and then some sideways." she winked.

"Oh, all right, all right. I bet you have many grand stories to share. Wish we would have time to hear them," he smiled regrettably. Ulfric nodded his agreement lightly.

"No, not really," she sighted. "There are stores of course, but I have to disappoint, they are not grand, just common travelling tales, no big adventures at all."

"I could be half-way to Hammerfell by now..." Lokir whined.

"Shouldn't Nord's last thoughts be of his home?" Shardi raised her eyebrow.

"It should!" Ralof shoot daggers at Lokir. "But he is no true Nord," he spat before turning back to Shardi: "I am surprised. Few foreigners know that."

"I made my research," she smiled.

The cart stopped as they arrived at Helgen, full with the Imperial Soldiers. A few villagers cheered at the thought of the executions, some locked themselves in their houses.

"Well Ralof and Ulfric, I wish we would meet in better circumstances... May the Shor's Hall greet you warmly," Shardi said as she got up.

"Aye lass, I would say same to you, but I have to admit I have no clue to where your people go... perhaps we will meet you in Sovngarde as-well," he answered wistfully. Ulfric simply nodded, the cloth tied around his yaw preventing him to speak.

"Perhaps," she said amused.

* * *

><p>Things happened so fast then that Shardi was not sure it was real.<p>

She was sentenced to death with the Stormcloaks even if her name was not on the list. The Imperial Soldier reading it regrettably told her, that her remains would be sent to Hammerfell. Lokir tried to escape like the coward he was, only to be shot down by the archers. One of the Stormcloaks already went into Sovngarde and she was about to be next in line for the chopping block.

Shardi knew she should feel fear, as her end was coming closer, but she felt none. She had seen the lands she never thought she would, and that she was glad for, if this is how her story ends, let it be. She walked to the chopping block, with head held high, tiny smile tugging at her lips. She was without regret, as always. She slowly dropped down on her knees and laid her head on the block. At first, she thought of closing her eyes, think of the warm sands and the hot sun in the sky, but she found herself unable to do so. She gazed at the hills cowered with white sparkling snow and the dark-green spruces shining in the cold northern sun. _"What a sight to behold,"_ she thought to herself, her smile growing wider.

"Bravery that a Nord would show," Ralof whispered to Ulfric in awe, turning to him to see him nod at his assessment.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" The executioner muttered after a thunderous sound echoed.<p>

"Who cares? Keep on with it," the Imperial Captain barked.

The Executioner raised the axe above his head, ready to strike when the ground shook, and he lost balance. Panic erupted in the settlement when a dragon -darker than the blackest night- descended upon the village seeding fire everywhere.

Ralof screamed at her to get up and run after him into the tower, Shardi did so. She might not be afraid of dying, but that did not mean that she would welcome death.

She hardly heard what Ralof and Ulfric were talking, so loud was the screaming outside. They ran up the stairs as fast as they could, Shardi first while both Stormcloaks followed.

A dragon demolished part of the tower, just a moment before Shardi came on top. She wanted to stop and turn around, but if she did that, all three of them would fall down the stairs, probably breaking their necks, so she did not.

She jumped straight onto the dragon's head, not minding petrified calls of her fellow-fugitives behind. For a second she looked down, directly into the dragon's eye. It blinked at her, shortly confused.

She shrieked in fear as the dragon moved his head sharply in order to throw her in the air where he could snap at her. She jumped - for better or worse- and landed inside what was once an Inn.

Her bones hurt from hard landing, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins gave her strength to get back on her legs and run again.

As she emerged from the wooden house, she bumped into some Imperial Soldier, the same one that read the names from the list. He was surprised to see her still alive and told her to stay close, if she wants to get away in one piece. That she did, as she valued her hide dearly.

They ran, avoiding burning debris and attention of the dragon itself. Just as Shardi started to wonder where Ulfric and Ralof were, she noticed them running.

"Stop there! I will not let you escape," the Imperial Soldier whom she followed shouted.

"I would like to see you try to stop me, Hadvar," Ralof spat at the man while Ulfric ignored him and ran to the gate in order to try to unlock it.

The two men started to circle each other, trading insults like little boys. Shardi was appalled by it and jumped in the middle, screaming on the top of her lungs: "Idiots! You bloody stupid idiots! There is a dragon on the loose; it wants to scorch us for dinner, and you two want to have a go at each other! That's bloody brilliant!"

"She has a point," Hadvar reluctantly admitted.

"Aye, that she does," Ralof frowned.

"And now that you two agree on something; we should work together and run, unless if you really insist in slaughtering each other for dragon's delight." she said sternly.

"Aye ma'am," they agreed in one voice.

"Through here," Ulfric managed to open the lock in the meanwhile.

Hadvar and Ralof stared untrustworthy at one another, obviously waiting for other to go first, unwilling to expose their backs.

"Oh, by the Divine's knickers..."Shardi sighted. "I will watch your damned backs."

They nodded their agreement and followed Ulfric.

* * *

><p>The group found themselves in some sort of armoury, Ralof and Hadvar scavenged around, looking for anything useful.<p>

"Lass, come here," Shardi heard Ulfric call her. As she approached, he raised his dagger, and she immediately jumped back. "Oh, come on lass... I believe you would be better off with your hands free, don't you think?" he laughed at her sudden retreat.

She immediately realized her silliness. In all truth, she completely forgot her hands were tied together, a fact, that she found hard to believe. She rubbed her wrists as her hands got their new-found freedom.

"Here," Ulfric picked up a Imperial Bow and some arrows. "...you can't go running around without a weapon. You do know how to use the bow, right?"

"I actually do," she nodded and took the offered weapon. "However, I do prefer a sword."

"I thought as much," Ulfric smiled approvingly. "You can use this one." he handed her a one-handed sword that he was carrying.

"What about you?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I prefer a two-handed sword myself, and I see one lying just over there."

"Thank you, sir," she gladly accepted the sword. Shardi firmly wrapped fingers around the handle and made few swings to get a feel of it, earning approving smile from the Jarl.

"You, Imperial," Ulfric turned his attention towards Hadvar.

"I am not an Imperial; I am a Nord, regardless of my uniform!" Hadvar spat.

"No real Nord would wear the uniform that you do!" Ulfric boomed back, fire igniting in his eyes, but calmed down promptly: "You know this place better than we, lead on."

To Shardi's surprise, Hadvar launched a furry of political accusations at Ulfric and the Jarl just started opening his mouth to return in same, when Shardi started to shout at both: "Are all Nord men as stupid as you three are? No wonder this land is in such turmoil! You are bickering here like old wives while -let me remind you all- there is a dragon outside and I am very sure -idiots or not- he would adore to taste the meat on your bones. Alternatively, will you stop arguing, or I will do you all a favour, and feed you to the dragon myself. Do I make myself clear?" She took a deep breath after her own little outburst.

The men just stare at her, mesmerized. She glared at them, daring them to start to bicker.

When none of them said a word, she nodded sternly: "Good. Now let's move!" Shardi turned around on her hells and marched to another room.

"Is she really a Redguard? It seems more like a Nord woman to me..." Ralof whistled.

"She could easily fool me..." Ulfric voiced his opinion.

"Aye, we'd better get moving and fast at that, or she will truly feed us to the dragon," Hadvar muttered and was first to follow her.

* * *

><p>As they followed Shardi, seeking an exit from the fort, they came across the Imperial Torturer in company with few Soldiers. Hadvar tried to reason with them, but they accused him of treason and launched an attack.<p>

The Torturer thought to have his fun with Shardi, loudly counting the ways in which he will make her scream and beg for her own death, but plans fell into the void as she managed to separate his head from his body, but not before he lost his hands as-well.

After that encounter, all they meet on their way, was a drowsing bear. Shardi, who took to scout before them due to her light step slowly, replaced the sword for a bow, aimed at the beast and shot. The was bear put to rest promptly.


	4. Ch 3: Escaped

****Author's notes:** **_This chapter was revised due to story becoming part of larger project. For more info cast your eyes on __"Author's__ words" at the very begging of the tale or at my profile. Nothing realy changed. Thank you all who reviewed, put it on alert and favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: ESCAPED<strong>

Shardi was happy to leave the damp caves behind and finally feel the fresh breeze on her face again, even if the coldness of it made her shiver violently.

Ulfric offered her his coat, but she gratefully declined, claiming it would do her better to get used of coldness, if she was to stay in Skyrim and besides, she was already used of colder climate since her legs carried her all across Tamriel, although, no where was so cold as here, that she had to admit. Ulfric did not look at all convinced, but he let it go.

"What am I to do?" Hadvar scratched his head in frustration. "They will certainly brand me the accomplice to your escape if I return to Solitude..."

Shardi felt pity for a man in distress; all of them did, but still she was surprised to see Ralof laid hand on Hadvar's shoulder.

"Listen Hadvar; we have all been through an ordeal. Why not we just forget everything for a little while and head to Riverwood together. After sweet mead, hot stew and warm bed, everything will be clearer."

"Aye, you speak the truth, Ralof," he nodded his head. "A day or two without war would do us all good."

"Jarl Ulfric," Ralof turned his attention towards Jarl who observed the sky. "My sister Gertrud lives in Riverwood and I'm certain she would gladly offer a room for you to rest, before we head to Windhelm." He waited expectantly.

"I gladly would," Ulfric, answered gratefully.

"And we can rent you room at Sleeping Giant Inn. Delphine keeps the place clean," Ralof said to Shardi. "I would gladly invite you to stay with us at my sister's house, but she has just as much room," he added regrettably.

"Don't you worry about me, Ralof," Shardi smiled. "I am used of sleeping under the stars."

"Nonsense!" Hadvar objected. "Gertrud would never forgive us for letting you do that and besides; I know that she would fell awful for not being able to accommodate you, and that we can't have."

"You always had a crush on my sister," Ralof laughed cheerfully.

"Gertrud is a fine woman," Hadvar simply replied: "...and Hod treats her good. That's all I will say on the matter." He turned back to Shardi: "My uncle Alvor owns a Smithy. He has an extra room, and I know he won't object to you staying with us."

"Really, I will be fine..." Shardi felt uncomfortable.

"Lass, it is not open for discussion," Hadvar did not give up.

"It would be better you agree, Shardi; Hadvar is nothing if not persistent," Ralof smirked.

"All right, all right," she laughed: "I give in. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, lass, don't mention it," he almost beamed.

With that, they set foot on the road. Shardi and Ulfric walked in silence, just occasionally laughing at antics of Ralof and Hadvar.

It was obvious that the Imperial Soldier and Stormcloak Warrior knew each other from when they were kids, furthermore, it seemed they were regularly on the mission to cause mischief as all little boys do. However, after a brief encounter with a pack of wolfs, even they went silent.

* * *

><p>Shardi kept looking around, admiring the scenery. The scape was so different to others that she had seen. She inhaled deeply; lungs reluctantly accepted the intake of the cool air. Skyrim smelled fresh and clean and... a little smoky. She guessed Riverwood is getting closer.<p>

Ulfric looked at her from side: "Do you find Skyrim to your liking, Shardi?"

"She is beautiful," Shardi nodded. "Well, at least the little part that I have seen thus far," she added cheerfully.

Ulfric simply nodded.

"Mead is on me!" Hadvar said as walls of settlement greeted them.

"I usually don't share drinks with Imperials," Ralof stated and earned disapproving glare from Shardi. "However, I have no coin in the pocket and will welcome mead on your tab," he patted Hadvar's shoulder.

"I need to stop by my uncle first and tell him of what has occurred." Hadvar sighted. "Shall we meet later at Delphine's?"

"Aye, Gertrud would never forgive me if I don't pay her a visit..." Ralof said.

"Take your time," Ulfric said. "Shardi and I will go ahead and give you some privacy."

Simple tavern welcomed tired guests warmly.

* * *

><p>Ralof and Hadvar were true to their words. They drank mead and were now listening to the local bard Sven singing of Ragnar the Red, with the mug in their hands, and strong arms across each other's shoulders like old friends.<p>

"It's shame..." Shardi muttered to herself and shook her head.

"What is a shame?" Ulfric asked as she unintended cough his attention. She completely forgot the man was sitting behind same table, so quiet he was.

"Oh... well, look at them," she nudged her head in the direction of both Nords.

"Aye?" his eyebrows knitted together.

"They are sons of same land, obviously grew together and were at some point in life close friends," she shook her head, long dark-red hair moving like waves around her face.

"Aye, they are," he nodded.

"They are friendly enough right now... and yet, they almost killed each other mere hours ago," she sadly concluded.

"Aye lass, that is war," he answered gravely.

"War?" her emerald-green eyes searched his blue. "War is just an excuse. Brother should not be fighting brother, might it be here in Skyrim or anywhere else in Tamriel."

"Aye lass, you are right. It shouldn't be happening," Ulfric agreed.

Shardi was not a Nord, nor was she in Skyrim before, but she has heard of Skyrim being in turmoil. The closer she came to the border, louder the whispers become. People thought her crazy for deciding this time to enter Skyrim, but she felt drawn. She heard of General Tullius and of Ulfric Stormcloak. Little did she know then that she would see them both, in the same day in Helgen. She has also heard of Ulfric shouting High King to death and starting the rebellion against Empire. To be honest, one man shouting the other to death seemed ridicules to her, a child's story at most. Listening to Ulfric now, talking almost sleepy, the idea seemed even more impossible.

"How can you agree with me?" she asked with an arched eyebrows.

"How can't I?" Ulfric answered mostly to himself.

"From what I heard, it was you who started all this in the first place." she said in fact.

"There was no choice," he answered in same.

"Ha! There, my dear Jarl, you are seriously wrong," she said disapprovingly.

"Am I now?" he asked, a hint of anger subtly sounding in his voice.

"Indeed sir, you are. There is always a choice." Shardi said coldly. "It is just, that sometimes it is hard to see it," she added in softer tone.

"What would you have me do?"

Redguard woman shrugged casually: "I am not a Jarl."

"No, you are not" he said more coldly as he intended.

Silence laid heavily between them for what seemed ages. Ulfric broke the silence.

"Why do you care?" he tilted his head.

"Why do I care about what?" Shardi was shortly confused.

"Skyrim, I guess," he sighted.

She raised her eyebrow at him: "Why shouldn't I?"

"You are not a Nord, nor are you Imperial. You don't even live here."

"That doesn't mean that I should be oblivious about it."

"Why are you here Shardi?" Ulfric asked in suspicion.

"Because I was everywhere else already," she smirked.

"I don't buy it," Ulfric stared intently at her.

Shardi leaned towards him swiftly, their noses almost touching, but he did not even blink at the action, let alone moved away.

"Listen, Jarl," she said, the title she used sounding like a curse, "I have no idea what you are trying to imply here, but I don't like it." Shardi leaned away. "I would suggest that you stop with this nonsense," she added casually and raised her mug with intention to have a sip.

Before she however could, Ulfric was on his feet. He grabbed her roughly by arm and pulled her up, dragging her out of the Inn. She protested, but could not escape, the mead she already drunk definitely not helping her struggle against his strength. Other in the Inn did not notice anything as their attention was fully on Sven, the bard.

The cool night air hit her face as she was dragged down the stairs, away from the Sleeping Giant. She bit Ulfric's hand, as a last resource, but he just grunted and pushed her hard against the wooden wall of the nearby house, out of sight of any who would follow them from the Inn.

"What does Hammerfell hopes you will accomplish?" he asked with ice-cold voice.

Shardi's eyes opened wildly: "What?"

"Don't have me for a fool, woman! What did they send you to do?" he spat the question at her.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Start speaking!" his grip on her hardened to the point of bruising.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of," she protested.

"Oh come on! It all seems too convenient. The Imperials caught you, putting you in the cart with me. Did they think a pretty face will get to me?" he smirked.

"You are obviously delusional," she stated.

"And then that dragon attacking, providing us a neat chance to escape... together," his eyes grew wider as he kept on speaking. His face grew pale as something hit him. "Your people are behind the dragon attack!" he exclaimed, his breath heavy with mead hit her nostrils.

"You are crazy!" she whimpered.

Ulfric shook her violently: "How can you control dragons?"

"I have no idea what you are speaking about!" Shardi started to cry. "I left Hammerfell six years ago! I do not know where that dragon came from! I don't know!" she stared at him petrified, begging him to see the truth.

Ulfric stared at her, her voice ringing true to his ear. Slowly, the image of beautiful Hammerfell agent withdrew and all he could see before him was a terrified crying woman. He let her go and took a step back. He tentatively raised his hand, trying to wipe the tears from her cheek. Shardi punched his hand away. She took deep breath and slowly gathered herself.

"I...I am sorry," he stammered. "I... don't know what got into me..."

She looked at him angrily and smacked him hard across the face. "That makes us even," she muttered and marched back into the Inn. Ulfric holding his burning cheek followed her with head lowered to the ground.

They seated themselves back at their previous table. Ulfric ordered them two mugs of mead. Shardi was staring daggers at him, why his eyes, humbly lowered, resting on the mug.

"What happened here," Ralof asked cheerfully as he joined them by the table with Hadvar in a row.

"That," Shardi pointed at Ulfric: "Jarl of yours thought I am a spy."

Hadvar looked confused: "Why would he think that?"

"I would guess it has something to do with..." Shardi paused for a bit, carefully choosing her words: "...tensions between Hammerfell and Skyrim..." She rolled her eyes diagrammatically: "Of course he did not consider that Cyrodiil wouldn't exactly support Hammerfell." She looked stunned: "Wait... that could actually make sense... temporary alliance between the two..." her eyebrows furrowed: "...that would be plausible."

Ulfric wanted to speak but cut short as Shardi continued with her rambling.

"On other hand, I highly doubt that Empire would support Hammerfell and calmly watch as we would control dragons." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Ralof interrupted. "I am way too drunk to understand what you said."

"More ale can help you with that!" Hadvar laughed drunkenly. "Another round for me and my friends here!" he shouted and crumbled to the floor, taking Ralof with him.

At the sight of two drunken man, rolling around on the floor, trying to get up, Ulfric and Shardi started to laugh. All that has happened until now forgotten, as the laughter broke out... for now.


	5. Ch 4: Riverwood

****Author's notes:** **_This chapter was revised due to story becoming part of larger project. For more info cast your eyes on __"Author's__ words" at the very begging of the tale or at my profile. Nothing realy changed. Thank you all who reviewed, put it on alert and favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: RIVERWOOD <strong>

Shardi woke up early in the morning. She had no recollection of when she left the tavern, nor how she found her way into bed. She wasn't one to consume waste amounts of alcoholic beverages, so few mugs of mead that she had were an overkill.

She felt like a dragon would grab her by the head and flew her high up into the sky then her fall hard on the ground where a stamped of mammoths would run through her.

Shardi silently slipped from Alvor's house, trying not wake the sleeping family, and headed out to have a stroll in the shivering cold morning.

She cringed at the memory of how Ulfric treated her as she passed the wooden house where the incident has occurred. The flare of anger that rose in her at memory, didn't contribute in a good way to her pounding headache. In that instant, she decided to go back to Sleeping Giant and seek out Ulfric. For what, she didn't precisely know.

Bartender welcomed her with a warm smile: "Back for another mead, lass?"

"Nay, no mead for me," she frowned deeply while searching for Ulfric. He wasn't there. "Do you have anything to get rid of this..." she held her head with both hands.

"No worries' lass, I have exactly what you need, " came kind replay as her offered her a spicy smelling brew. "It's of Delphine's making, best for getting rid of hangover."

"Thank you," she fearfully accepted the cup and drank it down in one go.

" 'Morning," local bard nodded to her and sat beside: "Are you in a mood for a song?"

"Sorry, but if I hear another verse of Ragnar the Red, I can't promise you, not to silence you for ever," she chuckled.

"Oh, do not worry, lass, if I had to sing another verse of it so soon, I would rather cut my tongue," blond-haired bard with blue eyes frowned. "I do know a song from Hammerfell thou, of a beautiful maiden Sharathera who made the desert green. I thought that you would welcome a song from your home as you are so far away from it."

"Thank you, but I would pass... this is not the best day for old memories," she sighted.

Browned-haired Imperial female entered the Inn, her lips curling in a charming smile, as she noticed Sven. The Bard winked to the woman; the Imperial blushed and quickly delivered the goods from her brothers store.

"Sweet on the lass, aren't you," Shardi smiled.

"Aye, that I am. Camilla Valerius is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, not to mention her brother Lucan is the owner of the shop here in Riverwood. I am sure you can see how this match would help a penniless bard," he laughed.

"That I can..." Shardi wrinkled forehead and decided Sven is not exactly to her liking.

"Did ya heard, there were thieves at Lucan's shop. They stole only that Golden Claw, but left all other things untouched," Ognar said to Sven as he heard the mentions of shopkeeper's name.

"Aye, I did. I am already writing a poem of it. I hope Camilla will appreciate it," Sven enthusiastically replied.

"Bards..." Ognar grunted and shared a knowing look with Shardi.

* * *

><p>Shardi left the Inn, decided to explore the little village a bit.<p>

She met Hod, Gertud's husband and agreed to chop some wood for him. She had no gold with her as everything she had been taken by Imperials, not that she had much.

"Honest pay for honest work," Hod smiled to her as he handed her few gold coins in exchange for work she did. She thanked him and started to explore the town some more.

"It was a dragon, Sven, I did seen a dragon up there in the sky!" elderly woman said to the bard. "Yes, yes, and it attacked Helgen and burned it to the ground... and then Ulfric came storming from the village and is now lodging in out town." Sven replied to the woman: "I swear, granny; you have the most vivid imagination!"

"But I tell you..." the elder woman did not sway. "You should really drink those potions Delphine made for you gran; they will stop you from seeing things that not exist," Sven said with bored voice.

Shardi couldn't help herself: "Actually," she interrupted their discussion: "...there was a dragon at Helgen and Village was burned to ground. I was there. I have seen it with my own two eyes." She almost blurted out about Ulfric being in Riverwood but managed to stop herself, before she did so. Sven paled: "I need a mead..." he blurted and run to the Inn shaking.

"Thank you deary," the woman addressed Shardi. "May I ask your name?"

"Shardi, and don't mention it, it was just a truth," she smiled kindly.

"They all think ol' Hilde lost her mind, but I did not! I know, I sometimes see things that aren't here but..." the woman sulked. "Here... I have just thinned this leather; I want you to have it."

"Oh no, I couldn't take it... and I can't pay for it," Shardi didn't felt she deserved the leather.

"Don't mention it child. It warmed my old bones to see such a nice lady as you are and..." she paused a bit a big smile stretching her lips: "...and see my grandchild run in fear. All he thinks about now is how to steal Camilla's heart... He is my grandchild, but it is just not right for him to chase poor the woman because her pocket is well supplied with coin."

Shardi accepted the leather after that as she shared a laugh with Hilde.

* * *

><p>Alvor called her to her as he noticed her leave old Hilde's company.<p>

"You woke early, lass," he said to her approvingly.

"Aye, I was always an early rise," Shardi laughed. "Say, I had seen you help Hod with woodcutting...," Alvor scratched his beard: "Do you know anything of smiting?"

"Nay, I can brew potions and do some minor enchantment, but I never took smiths hammer in my hand," she answered.

"Ah, I thought you could help me out... I need to make two daggers and two hide helmets for a client, and am already behind." He kept scratching his beard. "But perhaps you can still lend me a hand if you are willing."

"Of course, however, I can help I will be glad to," she smiled. "All you need to do is..." he started explaining to her what to do.

She listened carefully and matched his actions as he both made each one dagger and one helmet, then sharpened the blades and corrected the fits of helmets. It was tedious, time consuming hard work, but when blades and helmets were made, Shardi felt proud of the products.

"You learn fast, lass, are you sure you aren't interested to stay as my apprentice? I would surly need someone like you around," Alvor was very pleased with her.

"Aye, I am sure. There is the land that I need to explore," she smiled.

"That's a shame, but I completely understand. If you ever change your mind, or if you decide to learn some more, my house is yours and I will gladly teach you. You can use my smithy any-time you need," Alvor said.

"Thank you very much, I will," she said gratefully.

"And lass, since you did such marvellous work, here is fur armour that I made some time ago for Faendal... but I made it wee to small," Alvor shrugged.

Shardi gratefully accepted the set and went in the house to change. She was glad to get rid of the Imperial Leather Armour that she picked up from a corpse whiles they were escaping Helgen.

* * *

><p>Her next stop was Riverwood Trader.<p>

She earned some gold and decided she needs some supplies. It is no good for an adventurer to be without arrows and essentials.

While she was browsing through the wares, Lucan told her of the thievery and asked her to hunt the thieves down. Camilla seen the thief run to Bleak Falls Barrow but none here dared to enter. Shardi promised to look into it if she is in vicinity, but in fact, she planned to go after the thief in any case.

When she came out of the shop, she saw Wood Elf speaking to Camilla.

He gave her three lovely rabbits that he caught in the forest and asked for no charge. With corner of the eye, she noticed brief kiss he has planted Camilla's hand, and made woman blush and giggle. Shardi had to smile.

The sun almost sunk into its bed, spreading last of its orange rays over the land, colouring it into reds, pinks and purples.

Shardi briefly pondered, if she should head to Bleak Falls Barrow. She decided against it, as wondering the unknown land in the dark would be foolish. She rather joined her fellow-fugitives at play of cards in Sleeping Giant Inn.

* * *

><p>Hadvar and Ralof were singing cheerfully with Sven when Shardi crossed the room and sat herself down beside Ulfric.<p>

Ulfric sat and stared at the half-empty mug of ale, his eyebrows furrowed over unfocused eyes.

"You are looking awfully grim this evening," Shardi noted.

"Grim thoughts pass my skull," Ulfric answered without looking at her.

"What's there to be grim about?" she cheerfully asked.

"We escaped a dragon; our heads still sit on our neck; we will live another day!" she concluded in sing-sang voice.

Ulfric looked at her: "Yes, I can understand how can it be for someone like you," he said darkly. "Like me?" she raised her eyebrow, trying to decide if she should be offended by the indication.. "What do you mean by that?"

"Care-free, for one. You stride the lands without thinking of future, happy with whatever the day gives you." he soberly answered.

"When you see as much as I have, you realize, that is best attitude. You never know what dawn will bring and is better to take it just as it is. Fewer disappointments that way, you see." she reasoned. "I am surprised that such veteran as you are doesn't have similar views."

"I can't afford to think in such a way. Battles must be planned." he said darkly, turning attention back to the mug in his hand.

Shardi kept looking at him, noticing probably for the first time, how tired the man looked.

"Why did you do it?" she suddenly asked.

"Why I did what?" his eyes found hers again.

"Start rebellion, murdered High King," she rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't murder him! I challenged him to one-on-one combat in the Old Nord Way!" his eyes blazed.

Shardi waved his words away:" Murder for one, honourable duel for other, that's beyond the point." "You can't understand, you are not a Nord," he commented dryly.

"Sir, at some point you will force me to challenge you to a duel yourself, if you don't stop offending me!" Shardi answered sharply, her Redguard's blood demanding respect.

She caught him by surprise.

" Forgive me, I just wanted to say that non-Nords have hard time understanding our ways. No insult was meant."

Shardi nodded and relaxed in her previous stance.

"So why? Why do it all?"

"Because somebody had to object to the weak Imperial ruler-ship over Skyrim. Because Skyrim people should never be denied who to worship," he repeated the words he said so many times.

"I fell no love for the Empire," Shardi said, the thoughts of how Empire betrayed Hammerfell in 4E 175 as it renounced it as a province of the Empire in order to preserve White-Gold Concordant after her people opposed ceding their lands, on her mind. "But that's..." she didn't finished what she was saying and just started to laugh, silently at first, until it grew in a full-blown laughter.

Ulfric thought she lost her mind.

Ralof and Hadvar joined them by the table with another round of mead.

"What is the joke?" Ralof asked.

Shardi stopped laughing, she looked at Ralof then turned to Ulfric, staring at him with disappointment: "This Jarl of yours is a joke," she answered silently enough for only them to hear. "How dare you..." Ralof started angrily while Hadvar was just dumbstruck, even he wouldn't speak such about Ulfric, Imperial Soldier or not.

"Stop," Ulfric ordered Ralof and rendered him silent. "A joke am I?" he stared at Redguard, anger flashing behind his eyes.: "How am I a joke?" he demanded.

"I ask you why, and you offer me a well rehearsed lines? Shame on you, Jarl, shame!" she laughed, but her laughter was one of disappointment, regret lingering in her eyes.

"You are..." Ulfric was looking for correct words.

"A barbaric sand-worm?" Shardi tried to supply.

"No," Ulfric said sternly, still not moving his eyes off her.

"Puny non-Nord woman not worth sitting in your gracious presence?" she supplied again.

"No!" he snarled.

"Imperial and Thalmor lover?" she spat, just daring him to say it.

Even if Hamerfell wasn't her home any-more, she still felt disgust at Thalmor and coldness for Empire.

"NO!" Ulfric bellowed. "You are simply impossible!" he said dishearteningly.

"Why? Because I ask you simple question and am not satisfied with a mediocre and lukewarm answer?" she said through her teeth, not backing away from his stare.

"It is not a simple question, and the answer is satisfying enough for numerous people to rise and fight by my side," he objected coldly.

"Yes," she nodded: " It is enough to raise at least half of Skyrim to feet," she broke eye contact and looked at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze back at Jarl: "... but it obviously is not adequate to convince all of Skyrim, is it?" she added as a matter of fact. "It is definitely not sufficient to convince me, a Redguard."

Shardi made an effort to pronounce her race sharply, as she tried to make him see her point.

Ulfric just stared at her, so did Ralof and Hadvar.

She smiled bitterly at Jarl and got up: "I thought so..." she silently said, her eyes still on Jarl. "I am disappointed by you, sir. I have heard of such grand stories, of fire, bravery and honour, surrounding your name. And here I felt honoured to sit and share mead with this man... until, he served such bland words...mere shadow..." Shardi sighted deeply: "A lesson has been learned... men of legends are only that... a myth. Goodnight"

With that she walked away.

Men stare after her for a while in complete silence, while Sven sang of his lost love.

"Talos be damned," Hadvar muttered.

"Aye, friend," Ralof agreed.

Ulfric just emptied his mug, nodded to companions and left.

* * *

><p>Deep inside, Ulfric knew she was right. He cursed for ever meeting her and at the same time he found himself blessed he did. Care-free Redguard has just opened his eyes; he was in error, so very mistaken. Not for starting the rebellion itself; he was not wrong to stand against the Empire influenced by the Thalmor, no, but only now, and just to himself, he was finally able to admit that he started all this, not for Skyrim and its people, but for himself.<p>

He has seen the glory of the Emperor; he had seen the power High King of Skyrim held but didn't use, and he wanted it for himself. This was why he started all this, the dark secret, he didn't even admitted to himself... until now... and he was shamed, shamed by the exotic woman from Hammerfell.

He sat down on the bed with head in his hands like a broken man who he was.

"_A shadow,"_ he heard her disappointed voice in his mind, tapping on the pool of his thoughts like rain, each drop rippling over the surface.

He realized that the Imperials caught him because Talos demanded so. If he were killed, rebellion would be quenched and people would be living in peace, not freedom, but simply peace, while if he continued with the way he was, people would be just dying, dying for him and his selfish hidden motives.

"So wrong..." he whispered into the night as he paced his room. _"So many battles... So many deaths..."_ he thought.

He felt the old fire in him die and leave burned down landscape; the dead screamed at him; he could hear them; he could see their dead hands stretching from the Void towards him, demanding to be acknowledged.

Skyrim cried and bleed in darkness; she squirmed under his feet in pain.

And then, as by magic, on blacked sky that was his own, a star blinked from the void into existence, and it blinked again, and once more, and again, shining brighter and clearer until it started to burn vigorously.

Its flame engulfed him, and yet it didn't scorched him; it warmed his bones, his heart, and he let the flames of the star inside. It became his fire; he became the fire.

He discarded his lust for power, again he felt Skyrim in him; he raised his head high and proud with new vigor. "I fight because I have to!"

he whispered as an unseen burden that so heavily laid on his shoulders and weighted him down dissipated into nothingness and was replaced by another one, not lighter, but worthy of carrying.

And with that, true High King of Skyrim was born.


	6. Ch 5: The Wall

****Author's notes:** **_This story became part of larger project. For more info cast your eyes on __"Author's__ words" at the very begging of the tale or at my profile. Thank you all who reviewed (will replie via pm), put it on alert and favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: THE WALL <strong>

The morning was crisp, but a hit of sun was already spotted on the horizon and birds chirped cheerfully.

Shardi observed an eagle circling in the sky, searching for prey. It was beautiful morning here in the land of Nord's, one that could simply find its way into some bard's song. She cheeked her travelling bag and made sure she has all needed for her little trip to Bleak Falls Barrow.

She headed to the bridge, murmuring a happy tune to herself; she bumped into Sven the Bard again. "Ey lass," he stopped her. :" Would you do me a favour?"

"What favour would that be?" her eyebrow arched.

"Faengar is again bringing rabbits to Camilla. She spends too much time with him as it is. He is not good for her!" he spat.

"Hm..." Shardi didn't really want to say anything.

"What does he think! Camilla would never love somebody like him," Sven continued his nonsense.

"Aye, when did bringing delicious meat and kissing a hand spark any romance," she smirked at Sven.

He glared at her: "No, no, I cannot allow this. Camilla should be mine. So lass, I wrote this letter, and I would ask you to deliver it to Camilla."

"Just to deliver a letter?" she raised eyebrow at Sven.

"Well...yes," Sven was uncomfortable.

"Fine, give it here," she took the letter from him.

She found it strange that a bard would be to shy to deliver his letter alone but well, dragons were supposed to be a myth also...

"Don't tell her it's from me!" he added just before he turned around and left her alone.

Shardi suddenly felt very suspicious. _"Why would he want me to deliver his letter and not letting her know it is from him?"_ she wondered.

She was never a snoop, but this time she felt a need to read the personal letter anyhow. She found a little corner where nobody could see it and opened it.

_"Damned bastard!"_ she thought to herself.

Letter was a really nasty one, one that no woman at right mind would be happy to receive. And to top that, it was signed by Faengar.

Shardi decided against delivering the letter, instead she sought out Faengar.

* * *

><p>She found the Wood Elf cutting Firewood.<p>

"Greetings!" Faengar said as she came closer. "It is not often that I see one of your race in this land. What brings you here?"

"Greetings," she smiled. "Nothing particular, I have to admit."

"Ah, and adventurer then," Faengar nodded knowingly.

"Something like that. Mostly, I just wanted to see Skyrim by myself. I have heard she is a sight to behold. You are Faengar, are you not?" she asked just to make sure.

"Skyrim is beautiful land, aye. I came here from Valenwood and found my heart does not let me leave," he smiled. "You have me at advantage though, did we meet before?" he asked curiously.

"Nay, we did not. I am Shardi. Tell me, Faengar, you and Sven do not get along?" she carefully said.

"Aye, we aren't. That worthless bard desires Camilla... and I..." he shuddered.

She nodded knowingly. "I have seen you bring her gifts of the forest," she smiled.

"Rabbit stew is her favourite dish," he blushed slightly. "But I am no match to a bard who sings to her each evening..." he gazed sadly at Camilla in the distance.

"Perhaps," Shardi smiled: " but... a song in the evening could not match with the return of stolen golden claw, wouldn't be?"

"I wanted to follow the thieves alas; none here is willing to join..." Faengar said sadly.

"I tell you what... Grab your bow and I will travel to with you. We will get the claw back, and then you can present it to Camila," she suggested.

"You would be willing to help me? Why?" Faengar was surprised.

"Let's just say that I know things that I don't like, and you deserve a fair chance at woman's heart," she said seriously.

Faengar went home to grab his gear, Shardi sought out Raolf and Hadvar to tell them she will be away for a day, said hers goodbye if they would left before she returned.

She looked around for Ulfric, but she did not see him, so she left.

* * *

><p>Faengar proven himself to be a good hunter, he even could to teach her few more things about handling a bow. He told her some more of what was happening in Skyrim in the last years and asked her of news from Valenwood, as she told him, she spent a year there.<p>

Half way towards Bleak Falls Barrow a snow storm hit them, but they pressed forward, not willing to stop and give the thief more advantage. They thought they would just deal with few thieves, but it turned out that whole bandit gang made Barrow their home.

They sneaked around, took out those they had clean shot at with bow, and back-stab others. Bandits had no idea what happened to them.

At some point, a nasty big spider decided he desires fresh meal and attacked them. Faengar got poisoned, but they managed to take the creature down and luckily enough, Shardi bought anti-poison from a merchant just before.

_"Always be prepared..."_ she heard her Iszara words in her mind and smiled.

They released the thief who stolen the claw, but he stupidly ran away from them. That little stunt earned him an arrow to the knee and dagger to his neck. They took the claw from his dead body.

Just as they wanted to turn around they noticed a lever with a riddle. Shardi felt the need to go deeper in the Barrow even as Faengar protested. "I don't like the looks of this..." he muttered just before they were attacked by Restless Draugr.

As Draugr lay finally dead, Faengar looked at Shardi: "Shouldn't be better if we return?" he half-pleaded.

"But we came this far..." she at the same time wanted to turn around and go deeper.

"True..." he reluctantly nodded and they pressed further.

Giant doors with what seem to be a riddle-lock stopped their progress. Shardi examined it closer, taking her own sweet time.

"I don't think we can lock-pick these..." Faengar commented.

"Hmm... let me see..." she pulled out set of lock-picks and gave it a try.

They broke. She looked at the door more carefully.

"Wait!" she squeaked and made Faengar jump slightly by the sudden voice. "Give me the golden claw," she extended her hand.

Faengar gave her the claw, and she examined it. She moved the circles around and used the claw to try to pry the door open. It worked.

"By the Talos! I would never have thought of that!" Faengar said in shock.

Shardi returned the claw back to him for safe-keeping.

Few more of the restless creatures attacked them, but it was nothing they couldn't deal with. It would prove difficult if either were alone, but with combined strength, they prevailed.

At the long last they came upon the strangest looking wall. Faengar didn't pay much attention to it and he took his time looting the chest that so nicely invited his fingers. Shardi however, felt drawn to the wall as it whispered to her, calling her nearer.

Words in unknown language and writing adorned the wall, but one word gloved to her eyes so brightly.

Shardi steeped even closer and touched it. She felt whisper changing into shouting, the shining letters warming up her skin as wind blew into her. Her eyes widened as she saw the shiny letters leave the wall and embrace her hand, becoming bigger and larger, shinier as they completely enveloped her. The voice she heard became awfully loud, and as it shouted once more she felt as if her head will explode. Then suddenly the wind was gone; the light was gone, and all went silent. Shardi was dazed, unable to speak.

"Did you see and here that?" she asked Faengar shaking.

"Hear and see what?" he raised eyebrow at her.

"The light and shouting and...wind..." she said incredulously.

"I cannot say that I have, lass. I think you just grow weary, we should probably leave..." Faengar attempted a smile.

"I..." she started to say, but she was cut off as the lid of the sarcophagus flew to the air, and the most mighty Draugr woke up and attacked them.

It shouted at them in booming terrible voice and make them fly into the wall.

"By all Divines..." Shardi cursed as she staggeringly got up disregarding the pain in her limbs and launched at the monster again.

The battle was long and vicious, but after a long last the Draugr laid dead again at their feet.

"Faengar..." Shardi whispered petrified: "I think its time to leave..."

Faengar just nodded.

They grabbed what loot they could find and simply left. Both to tired and too shocked to discuss what they had just survived.

Road back to Riverwood was long, but the thought of hot stew kept them going... And for Faengar, the thought of Camila beaming at him as he gives her Golden Claw, made him going even faster.

* * *

><p>"Where is our Redguard?" Ulfric asked Raolf and Hadvar as he entered Sleeping Giant Inn late afternoon and found them still drinking.<p>

"She went to Bleak Falls Barrows. She said goodbye in case we would leave before she returned. She wanted to say goodbye to you also, but you were still sleeping," Raolf told him.

"SHE WENT WHERE!" Ulfric roared. Even he heard of dangers of the Barrows.

Raolf and Hadvar looked at him wide-eyed.

"Some thief stole something from the merchant, and she went to retrieve it..." Hadvar said.

"And you two drunkards let her go alone! And to Barrows no less!" Ulfric felt as anger pumped through his veins.

"She didn't go alone. Some villager went with her..." Raolf tried to defend himself.

"I am going after her," Ulfric decided in an instant and already started to walk out.

"I wouldn't advise that..." Raolf's voice stopped him. "The Currier was here just moment ago, delivered some mail to villagers. He told us there is a bunch of the Imperials scouting the land..." Hadvar said seriously.

"Besides, they left hours ago... you will never catch them..." Raolf added.

Ulfric realized they are right, even as drunk as they were. He crashed down on the bench and ordered the strongest mead the In could provide.

"_That woman is nothing but troubles,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Shardi had to smile as she observed the happy faces of Faengar and Camila as he presented her with the Golden Claw. She decided that Faengar should take all the glory, even as he objected to doing so, but at the end she won.<p>

Moments later Faengar came back to Shardi: "Thank you so much for your help. I cannot describe how happy you made me!"

She simply smiled and friendly squeezed his hand.

"Mead at the Inn?" he asked.

"Sure, but give me a moment, so I get rid of this grime," she laughed. "And I believe you should do the same."

He had to agree as he looked at them both noticing they are covered with it from head to toe.

* * *

><p>Shardi entered the Sleeping Giant Inn and was glad to see Raolf and Hadvar still there, and even Ulfric. She ordered mead and slipped down to sit on the bench just by Jarl as it was the only spot free. Ulfric didn't even notice her, drinking his umpteenth mead. Raolf and Hadvar cheerfully greeted her.<p>

"You made back in one piece and not looking any worse to wear as it seems!" Raolf happily commented.

"I did," she laughed.

"And he..." Hadvar pointed at completely oblivious and drunk Jarl : "...thought you wont."

She looked at the Jarl curiously: "What happened to him?" she whispered to them as she took in the very dis-shelved appearance of what supposed to be future High King.

"Some Redguard happened to me!" Ulfric blurred out and took another long sip without even looking at her. He was unable to realize that he is speaking to Shardi.

"Oh?" she breathed in shock not knowing what to think.

"Aye! Desert-wench that is not... not really desert-wench! She is Nordic beast of a woman pretending to be a desert-wench!" Ulfric kept on slurping, speaking nonsense.

Raolf and Hadvar just laughed at Ulfric and at shocked stare Shardi was giving him.

"She dared to challenge me, ME! And then she goes to some from Talos forgotten barrow and gets herself killed! Such stupid woman!" Ulfric continued in his drunken anger.

"For your information," Shardi said though her teeth: "..that desert-wench that is a Nordic beast of a woman who pretends to be a desert-wench that went to that from Talos forsaken barrow and is stupid, returned! Not to mention she is sitting right here!"

At that Ulfric finally realized that she has returned. He looked at her with shock. Shock was soon exchanged with utter happiness: "You are alive!" he shouted and hugged her so tightly that he almost broke her bones.

Shardi was hit with his drunken breath at that made her even angrier. She pushed the Jarl away from her and give him a proper slap.

Raolf and Hadvar shrink as they saw that and didn't dared to say anything, just waiting for a mayhem to begin.

Ulfric stared at her surprised, one hand on his burning cheek, for second time.

Shardi looked at him coldly and came closer so that none other could hear: "Is this how a Jarl should behave? And while people are dying in his name? "

Her cold words coursed him to be sober in an instant. The surprised expression on his face as she slapped him was exchanged for one of the embarrassment. "I...I..." he tried to say something, anything.

"No, I don't wish to hear it," she said coldly and dismissed him.

Shardi drank down the mead she had and stood up: "I have just realized I am tired. If you see Faengar, he is a Bosmer, let him know I am sorry and will share a mead with him sometimes later. Goodnight." she said to Raolf and Hadvar and simply left.

"That... that... woman..." Ulfric muttered...

"Aye..." Raolf and Hadvar solemnly nodded.

Next day Riverwood was celebrating. Camila and Faengar left for Riften to be married in Temple of Mara. Sven the Bard was cursing the day that Shardi came to Riverwood and consider calling upon Dark Brotherhood... if he would only dared... and that he did not.


End file.
